Doodles of WriterWrites
by JustABugze
Summary: Hello, I am ReaderReads... turning over a new leaf! Welcome to the wonderful doodles of WriterWrites!
1. Star and the Multiple

I couldn't feel it, I couldn't feel it, _stopstopstopstopstopstopstop_ , I thought madly as I hyperventilated on the cold, metal ground in front of Star. She had no idea what was going on, what she was seeing happen before her: a forced switch between one personality and another. Three the one who murdered five-hundred people with a jar of glitter, and Two the one who had only killed out of self-defence. I shuddered violently as the ground seemed to neglect me, the cold feeling it gave was like… what Star felt towards me. _Pity_. _I wasn't one to be fooled by hidden emotion_.

 _I stopped. I stopped and I stood. I stopped and I stood and I looked towards the pitying kithium. Not only was I mad at her for hiding her emotions like a coward, but I generally wanted everyone dead. I smiled and beckoned her towards me, as if I was going to tell her what had happened at a comfortable volume… or, close enough for my tail to grab her like a python would wrap around its prey._

 _My tail_ _ **snapped**_ _out, grabbing Star and pulling her closed by the neck. Her pitifully weak, furry hands pounded against my exoskeletal chest. An ant trying to take down a lion single-handedly. Nonetheless, if she kept it up, it would eventually crack my chest, as is the same with an ant and a lion, so I squeezed until she felt the need to hold her hands up to her throat in panic, a futile yet natural effort. Then, I loosened. Even with my missing fear organ I knew she was absolutely petrified; considering the fact that she had given up her uselessly annoying attack._

 _I pulled her closer, and 'lovingly' grabbed her head in my hands, pulling it closer to mine. I would give Two his moment of loving hate, and I would give Star her moment of embracing death. My tongue stretched out… and wiped itself against her left cheek, burning it with potent acid. She screamed in pain, kicking out as if she was insane. I soothed her, speaking to her words of love and comfort. Eventually Star calmed and… I kissed her, once more 'lovingly'. Then she died and I pulled away, dropping her to the ground, a cylindrical hole caused by an inner pharyngeal jaw stretching out through the back of her moth to the back of her neck._

 _"6,000 psi of force. Definitely enough to pierce through some flesh and bone."_


	2. Rip and Tear

_They are terrible. Torturers, killers, rapists,_ _ **demons**_ _. But you… you will be worse._ _ **RIP AND TEAR UNTIL THE JOB IS DONE!**_

He slammed onto the ground, rolling forward and then launching back into a sprint in the space of a second. He knew that right behind him lurked at least ten Pinkies- he had counted. They would be chasing him now, but he only had his fists, and whilst normally he could tear apart a Baron of Hell with them in seconds, ten Pinkies was still a problem, even for the demonic demon slayer himself.

He lurched towards his Super Shotgun, grabbing its wooden stock and pulling it against his armoured shoulder. He fired two shots towards a Pinky, killing it, and launched back off, reloading his Super Shotgun by opening it up and inserting two more shells. That wouldn't do. He'd need his Railgun at the least to be able to kill them off in a single shot- but he had left that behind. Luckily, he was trained to handle this, and turned, facing the disgusting Pinkies running at him. He started charging towards them, breath fogging up his visor slightly, and jumped onto the head of one, then launching himself off.

He was where he had begun soon, and grabbed a massive gun with two spikes jutting out of it. He turned, and lightning started flashing between the spikes, charging up his gun. He stopped charging it and let off a shot towards them, decimating them instantly. Then, he selected his Super Shotgun again. **_Ugh. Too easy._**


	3. Death by Xeno

I sobbed silently into my hands, cupping my face in them as I sat and leaned against the wall. I knew that a xenomorph wouldn't care, and would probably find me faster if I did cry, but it didn't matter. I would die anyway. Trying to study the xenomorphs, even with a few portable and stationary Sound Cannons had been a foolish ideal, and now I would be the last to die to it. Then I looked down at my chest, clutching a strong, ridged black tail that had pierced through it. I looked on with horror, and before I even knew, my brain had a cylindrical hole in it, along with my forehead.


End file.
